


Change is Strange

by actualcactus



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fitzroy is mentioned, Fluffy Ending, I really love Bud and Argo's relationship so far, just talk of their mutual homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: "Is something the matter, Argo?"It was strange, strange that their most ignorant roommate seemed to be the best at feelings. Maybe it was a Druid thing.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Bud
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Change is Strange

It was strange.

Hieronymous Wiggenstaff's School for Heroism and Villainy was just... strange.

Argo rolled over in bed, his hands pressed against the pillow and his cheek pressed against his hands. He could hear the gentle snoring of his Firbolg friend on one side and see the outline of Fitzroy in his makeshift bunk bed against the moonlight. He could also see Gary, sitting just above their window. None of this was the strange part, though.

Well. He supposed it was all a little strange.

But it was stranger that he was laying completely still in nearly complete silence. There was no rocking of the boat, no gentle splashing on the hull or no cawing of seabirds.

It was strange, that was all.

He couldn't sleep.

Argo sighed and pushed himself upright into a sitting position, raising one hand to rub at his eyes. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep.

He pulled his legs in toward himself and looked around the moonlit room. He could now see the large shape of Bud asleep on the floor, his sleeping form gently rising and falling. He turned is head to look back over at Fitzroy. It was always nearly impossible to tell if he was awake or not, Argo mused. Half-elves were quite strange. He knew he was sleeping now, though. He knew it.

He sighed again and set his elbow down on his knee, propping his chin up in the palm of his hand. Argo closed his eyes, wishing for the rocking of his world back. He knew coming here will be worth it in the end, but-

"Argo?"

Argo blinked open his eyes in shock and realized Bud had moved, sitting up on the floor in the moonlight.

"Oh! Friend Firbolg! Have I woke you up?" He replied immediately in a hushed tone. "I'm dearly sorry."

"Nothing to worry about." Bud rumbled, shifting a little but not going to lay back down.

"Please, feel free to go back to sleep. I was just, ah, having some trouble sleeping- is all."

"Is something the matter, Argo?"

It was strange, strange that their most ignorant roommate seemed to be the best at feelings. Maybe it was a Druid thing.

"Ah, just a little homesick. But don't worry about me Buddy! I'll surely be over it in a few days."

There was quiet for a moment, and Argo was about to try and reassure him back to sleep again before Bud spoke up.

"I think... I understand."

Pause.

"You do?"

"Yes." He nodded slowly, "I think I do. You yearn for the sea, yes?"

Strange.

"Ah, yes. I do. Being on land just... isn't the same. You know?"

"I do know."

They sat together in silence for a little while, the moonlight casting cool light into their dormroom in the early morning hour.

"I also miss my home. Suppose we are similar in the way." Argo hummed in response. Quiet. "You have birds at the sea?"

Argo laughed a little, "Yes, we do." He said, then paused in contemplation. "Or, sometimes. If we are close enough to the shore, we would get seagulls coming and resting on the boat. They'd sleep there if everyone wasn't too loud."

"Like a bird sleeping on a tree branch?"

"Like a bird sleeping on a tree branch."

"I would have birds sleep with me, and on me, in the forest. I would wake up to their birdsong. Much better than alarm Gary."

Argo swore he could hear a displeased grunt from the gargoyle. He snickered. "Our birds didn't sing. They more, ah, _screamed_."

"Their form of song." The Firbolg said nonchalantly. Argo snickered again. There was quiet.

Bud turned his head toward Argo and he could feel him studying him. "Can you sleep now?"

Argo chuckled and made eye-contact with Bud in the dark. "Not sure, maybe. Unfortunately a conversation doesnt make the Annex sway like a boat to rock me to sleep." 

"I understand." The Firbolg rumbled. "Conversation doesnt bring back birdsong or the wind in my hair either."

Argo smiled a little. "No, it does not."

The room fell quiet once more and the two reveled in eachothers company for a little while.

"If you would like you can sleep on the floor with me." 

Argo looked over in surprise. "With you?"

"Yes. You and the Knight seem to enjoy the company of other people. So if it would bring you peace to sleep next to me... you can."

Argo was quiet for a moment, before a smile slipped onto his face and he burst into giggles.

The Firbolg looked confused. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, no friend Firbolg." Argo said in between giggles, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "It's just strange, is all."

"Strange?" Bud asked, furrowing his brows together. "I am confused."

Argo waved his hand dismissively, still smiling as he went over and made himself comfortable on the floor next to his large roommate. "Perhaps I will it explain it it to you in the morning, Buddy. For now, let's sleep."

That seemed to be enough of an answer for the Firbolg who rumbled an okay and laid back down next to Argo, putting his large arm over Argo's side and pulling him closer.

Argo smiled. His roommate was strange - well, both of them were - but... perhaps that wasn't a bad thing.

"Goodnight, Bud. And thank you."

"Thank you, Argo. Goodnight until alarm Gary wakes us up in the morning."

Argo laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt also thought it strange when his smallest roommate and his largest roommate were sleeping on the floor together lol
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting on a sudden spark of inspiration, and maybe I'll write some more taz:g stuff because this was super fun!
> 
> Find me on tumblr and twitter @ratbianz 😊


End file.
